Timelord Meets Chosen One
by kellym01
Summary: daleks are invading earth vlad is in London and meets the doctor, what happens when the doctor notices he's not human, will he fight him or will he become a companion A/N i don't own young Dracula or doctor who plz R
1. Chapter 1

Vlad's eyes snapped open, he opened his metal coffin and arose out of it, he stepped to the window of is apartment, bertron had recommended that he take some time away from them, including Erin to home his instincts and learn to focus, he had been sent to London, due to the little chance of anyone noticing vlads, vamperic habits, he opened his curtains expecting to see a busy city going about its business, but that's not what he saw, he saw ships zooming about and small figures descending from them. Vlad couldn't believe his eyes, they were being invaded, by aliens, he could only say one thing at seeing this, knowing no one else was there "alright…who spiked my drink?" it was then the computer in his room, (it came with the room, money operated) it began to turn itself on and a voice was coming from it, the picture then became clearer and he recognized the image as past prime minister Harriet Jones, she was speaking about some doctor, 3 more images then appeared on the screen and from what he was hearing, this 'doctor' was the only one who could save them, and they tried to contact them he sent a telepathic signal to number that was on the screen, however, he was interrupted when his door to the apartment went flying to the other side of the room and was completely shattered when it met the wall, Vlad then unplugged the computer and turned to see one of the aliens come in after shooting his door.

"You will come with me" it said, as it turned to Vlad, who simply smirked.

"And if I don't?" Vlad replied without fear in his voice.

"All who do not comply will be exterminated" shrieked the metal alien. While raising a metal object which looked like weapon from it's front.

Vlad then rose his arm, his eyes turned black and he bared his fangs and began to project his energy towards the metal alien, it the began to turn to stone and shortly after it became one and Vlad fell to his knees exhausted, vampires were a lot easier than metal space aliens. Vlad then heard a strange whoosh sound, he then homed his instincts like Bertron had told him and saw a blue box materializing, Vlad then using his vampire speed, ran past the stone alien and followed his instincts to see a blue box materializing. in the middle of the street, a man with brown hair and suit and tie then came out of the tardis with a red headed girl, who of which just smelt of attitude and annoyance, he then saw blonde girl begin to sun to him and he began to run to her, it was then that another one of those aliens came around the street corner and shot the man, who began to collapse just as another man appeared and shot the alien and blew it up, meanwhile vlad using his vampire speed had caught the man before he reached the ground.

"quick we've got to get him into the tardis...by the way i'm captain jack" said captain jack to vlad as he helped get the man into the tardis and then laid him the ground, the blonde then rushed over to his side and began to cry, however, what surprised vlad was the fact the man had began to stand up and was glowing, vlad then took a whiff and stepped back.

"he's not human" vlad said and everyone turned to him

"how do you know that?" asked the blonde as she approached him, the man then shot beams of energy out from every side of his body, he then directed the beams into a hand in a jar, vlad then took another whiff and discovered something most disturbing that was his hand. once it finished the man turned to vlad.

"hi I'm the doctor" he then extended a hand which vlad took "that's rose" he indicated to the blonde "Donna" he then pointed to the red head, then he nodded his head to the other man "and that's...captain black, thanks for your help err..." the doctor stopped when he realized he didn't know his name.

"vlad and your not human, lets see" vlad then let go of the doctors hand and took a step back "big light show, plus 2 hearts and regenerative capabilities and a lot of knowledge" vlad said after listening to the doctors heart rate and taking a small whiff, everyone was speechless and taken aback by this.

"how could you know that...you are right I'm not human I'm a timelord the last, from galafrey and how could you know that?" the doctor asked before taking a whiff himself "your not human either, so don't judge me...but if your not human the what are you where do you come from, which planet?" asked the doctor as he raised Vlad's hair "hmm...no zip, so not slitheen" the doctor muttered to himself, then before anything else was said the tardis began to shake and was lifted off the ground before arriving on another ship, everyone then went out after the doctor explained they'll get in no matter what, however, Donna was trapped within the tardis before she could leave and sent with the tardis to be destroyed.

one supposedly destroyed tardis later...

the daleks the began to taunt the doctor about his emotions and his loss, until jack started shooting the red one with a gun, vlad noted it had no apparent affect, jack was the shot and fell down dead, vlad then lost it and is eyes turned dark and using his abilities he began psychically throwing daleks left and right and tried to turn a few to stone, only to be shot by the supreme dalek and fall down dead.


	2. Chapter 2

Vlad listened as the engine like sound of the daleks began to fade, he had to remain hidden, once it all became quiet his eyes snapped open to reveal, eyes of darkness, he felt the heat of the incinerator he had been placed in, if he wasn't the chosen one he had no doubt in his mind that he would now be a pile of ash. He then clicked his fingers and the hatch of the incinerator rolled open and Vlad levitated out. He then turned and stared in surprise, as jack, who he had seen die was standing there looking at him equally as shocked as he was.

"I thought you were dead" jack exclaimed I disbelief as he looked at Vlad, who appeared to only have a few miner burns and even they appeared to be healing.

"Like wise" he replied

"Later" jack said as he headed in a direction which a little gizmo had been indicating, Vlad soon followed after agreeing that they would explain later, they then crawled into the ventilation shafts.

A few hours later…

The ventilation shaft was flung off its hinges, captain jack and Vlad then crawled out of the vents moments after to see a group of three people. Vlad flashed to his feet and took a whiff and instantly realised they were human…but there was something different about them…something not natural…there was another scent to these humans, it seemed to be stronger with the brunette haired woman, Vlad then approached her. "There's something off about you three what is it, your scent is human but there is something else…what is it" demanded Vlad.

"Excuse me…but who are you" Sarah demanded, taken aback by his bluntness.

"Vlad count" Vlad replied wanting to keep his real name and title hidden for now.

"Well I'm Sarah Jane smith…jack where's the doctor" she enquired after introducing herself.

"Judging from the scanner and from what I heard there in the vault, the bottom level of the crusabal" jack then noticed something hanging out of her pocket. "is that a warp star?" the captain asked.

Sarah Jane then pulled the object out of her pocket "yes" she then saw Mickey and Jackie's confused face "it's an explosion trapped inside a carbonized shell, an explosion waiting to happen" jack's eyes then widened and he got a big grin on his face and he snatched the warp star and he began hooking it up the main frame.


End file.
